


Birthday gift

by PamsMoon



Series: Longing [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Dick Grayson is Batman, M/M, Stalker Tim Drake, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PamsMoon/pseuds/PamsMoon
Summary: July 19 is coming, and even if Tim doesn't want it, he'll have a birthday.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Longing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551142
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I NEED A BETA, my native language is spanish so if you want to help me, please send me a DM, I will be very grateful!
> 
> Thanks for your Kudos and comments n.n
> 
> I'm still waiting for the Nightwing comic to be fixed... we just have to wait that horrible Ric Grayson disappears (Dick without memory ...) although I still have a chapter thought with him haha

Damian was training, sticking his fists and legs to the training bag near him, in the black leather chair of the cave Dick adjusted his boots getting ready to go on patrol just like Tim, who reviewed the list of things in his belt, replacing and filling the missing ones.

"It's true." Dick said suddenly, straightening and looking at Red Robin who had the hood down.

"What?" Tim replied turning around.

"It's your _birthday_ the other week." he announced with a big smile taking the gloves and sliding them by the fingers. Damian from his position stopped to let out a notorious "Tt" that both men ignored.

"Yes?" Red Robin said closing his belt, without changing his expression.

"Oh my, don't get so excited." Grayson said ironically, still sitting, watching Tim rise and drop his shoulders. "Alfie, can you take care of the food?"

"Of course master Dick." The butler spoke making the last adjustments to the Batmovil.

"Well, we don't know when Bruce comes back, but we still have to leave everything ready. We have to go over Tim's list of favorite foods. I'll also talk to Babs if she can cover us, maybe Huntress, because Steph will surely want to come to greet you, and..."

"What are all those plans?" Damian leapt suddenly, approaching his mentor. "Won't we go on patrol that day?"

Tim sighed and Dick frowned.

"Of course not, it will be Timmy's birthday."

"Dick is not necessary-"

"I will patrol that day." Damian said, interrupting Red Robin who sincerely wishing he were not born, or Damian.

Dick crossed his arms and looked annoyed.

"Damian." He warned using his serious voice.

Then Tim was surprised how Damian, without doing it on purpose, did the same: He crossed his arms and looked at Dick annoyed.

" _I'll patrol that day._ " he repeated.

And that for some reason annoyed Red Robin. Not that the brat did not want to recognize his existence, but how much there was of Dick in him... Sometimes he discovered Damian doing the same gestures as Dick, or they said the same word at the same time or finished the other's sentence. A dynamic that not long ago he and Dick shared, not the devil and Dick.

"Okay. I don't need a celebration." Tim said tiredly and headed for his motorcycle.

"Oh oh oh no." said Dick, holding him by the shoulder, Tim sighed again and Damian crossed his arms more, frowning. "I don't care that you don't need it, I don't care if you don't want it, but I need it and I want it and there will be a celebration, and there will be you, and Alfred, and if Bruce gets there too, and me and yes." He said without letting go of Tim and looking at the youngest of them. "You too."

"Grays-"

"You will be there too Damian Bruce Wayne. Why? Because I say so, because while your father is not here I am the owner of this place, because you are in my care, just like Tim and because for now I am the damn Batman. " He said with a menacing tone even without the hood. The three looked surprised, but none replied anything. Alfred felt a strong wave of pride, Damian a deep respect and Tim definitely felt _a little excited._ "Agree?"

And the three nodded in recognition.


	2. Birthday gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 19 is coming, and even if Tim doesn't want it, he'll have a birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I come to make a quick update <3 I realized that I had many chapters in draft ready and had not published them, so here we go!
> 
> By the way and thank you very much for the kudos!

"Tim you have to help me with your gift. Bruce and Alfred surely already have your favorite book that is surely one that is very strange and hard to get and your favorite food from around the world, respectively, and Kon will give you something alien and special , but what about me? What can I give you? " Nightwing said with his arms crossed on his motorcycle watching Red Robin work on the batcave's computer.

Tim laughed.

"Nothing, don't worry Dick, seriously."

"But I want to give you something. What do you want from me?"

"Ehm what?" Tim asked feeling the blush and cursing the lack of the Red Robin mask on his face.

"That Timmy, come on there has to be something." He insisted without noticing his brother's nervousness.

"I don't know, Dick, just stay close that day." the boy murmured trying to keep his tone calm.

"What do you mean?" Dick immediately jumped and Tim sighed. "I am always present on your birthdays."

"Three, five days, two weeks ... later. And that only counting my last 2 birthdays."

"But that's not fair!" shouted Dick raising his hands in the air. "That's because I've been on missions."

"I know, okay?"

"And busy, but I always remember you, the same day."

"Sure." Tim repeated typing a report.

"I'm serious brat, I always remember your birthdays, another thing is that I can't be present or call you the same day."

"Ok." He responded in monochord while still looking at the screen.

"And also as if you had been on all my birthdays."

"I've been."

"What? That's not true!" said Dick mentally reviewing his last birthdays.

"Yes? Which one haven't I been to?"

"Oh hell you have been. How have you done it? I mean, don't you have missions with Bruce or the Teen Titans or something? You scare me."

"Organization."

"You're a little Bruce but more annoying."

"In fact, you have disappeared on some of your own birthdays, it is never easy to find you, but I always find you, since you were Robin, always." He said and then made a strange gesture that drew Dick's attention.

"Oh. You're remembering that time with Starfire, right?"

"Of course not." Tim said immediately typing and frowning.

"We were in my apartment, and she was my ex-girlfriend, she said she would give me my gift and you arrived just when-"

"Okay Dick, just don't disappear, appear here for a while, just that."

"Look little stalker, I'll appear. Okay? I'll be the first one here, the first one, 00:01 AM. I'll be the one to greet you, I'll help Alfred with the cake and-"

"Sure, Dick."

"It's seriously smarty." said Dick with an accusing finger. "But that can't be your gift, there has to be something else Timmy, come on."

"Nothing Dick, really."

"Hm, I know," said Dick, pulling out a blue tape from under his glove. "It was given to me by a girl asking for alms before I came here. I helped her with money." He explained stretching the tape between his fingers and then proceeding to fold it.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked, turning the chair in the direction of Dick, who wiggled the tape between his fingers.

"Tada!" Nightwing said showing the blue tape now in the shape of a bow in the center of his palm.

"Pretty, you are skilled." commented with real surprise Tim.

"Nothing a circus boy doesn't know." he replied smiling smugly. "And now let's see mmm, is this what Timmy wants?" and I stick the bow on one of his eskrima canes.

"Dick is not necessary ..."

"Oh I know." He said and took the bow and stuck it in one of his 'Nightwing' batarangs.

"Dick ..."

"No right? And how about this." and took off the bow for the third time and stuck it on his motorcycle. "I put it together with my own hands, piece by piece, it took me weeks."

"Dick is not necessary- are you serious?" Tim asked surprised and standing up approaching the motorcycle.

"Of course little brother, it's the least you deserve." Dick said with a smile, watching as Tim approached cautiously, brushing with the tips of his gloved fingers across the surface of his brother's beautiful motorcycle.

'Something totally armed for Dick,' thought Tim. Piece by piece, I could almost feel Nightwing's heart on the machine. And it would be his. Determined, he looked up to nod to Dick, when he saw the man's gaze on the machine.

Dick's blue eyes were lost in the shape of his motorcycle. It had taken weeks, patience and affection and now he had to give it to his brother, like everything else in his life. He looked up to meet Tim's eyes, and blinked awakening from his self-absorption.

"What do you think?" he asked. Tim looked at him and then looked at the machine and shook his head. "Why not Timmy?" He said immediately with disappointment.

"Because it's yours, you made it and still love it." Tim said and removed the blue bow from the motorcycle by taking it between his fingers.

"No, Timmy doesn't matter, but what can I give you?" Dick asked in a pot watching as Red Robin approached him and put the bow in his hair, on the top of his head. "Timmy?"

"How about you? You would be a good gift." he joked smiling, watching Dick's surprise face.

"What?"

"It's a joke." Tim added immediately blushing, seeing Dick's perplexed face. "I wasn't serious."

"Ok."

"I wasn't serious-" Tim repeated, looking embarrassed as Dick removed the bow from his head and held it between his fingers, thinking. "Well, I need to keep this up. We'll talk later." Tim added and sat down in the black leather chair, then turned it to the big screen and turned his back on Nightwing.

"Ok." Dick repeated, still looking at the blue bow in his hand.


End file.
